mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Ghost in the Shell characters
This is a list of fictional characters in the anime, manga, and film series Ghost in the Shell created by Masamune Shirow. Public Security Section 9 members Major Kusanagi : is a cyborg in the employ of "Public Security Section 9", a fictional division of the real Japanese National Public Safety Commission, as the squad leader. Little is known of Kusanagi's early history, though the television series hints at some of her background, usually through flashbacks; commonly from the points of view of others, rarely from Kusanagi's. Notably, the opening sequence of the Stand Alone Complex series, episodes number 8 "The Fortunate Ones – MISSING HEARTS" and 37 "Kusanagi's Labyrinth - AFFECTION" which seem to imply that Kusanagi has spent most of her life in a prosthetic body. Motoko Kusanagi's various incarnations in the different manga or movies or TV series all portray her differently. Since each of these have independent storylines, the physical and mental characteristics of Motoko Kusanagi has been modified in different ways to reflect the focus of the story; these changes are reflected in the different ways that artists draw her. In the 2nd Gig episode "Kusanagi's Labyrinth – AFFECTION" it is revealed that as a young child Kusanagi was involved in a plane crash, the only other survivor of which was Hideo Kuze who later became a member of the "Individual Eleven". After spending an undefined period of time in a coma Kusanagi's ghost was transferred into a fully cybernetic body, presumably without her prior consent. After this she visited Hideo Kuze in hospital since he was still paralysed from the injuries he had suffered in the crash and eventually convinced him to undergo the cyberisation procedure himself. At the end of the series Kusanagi confessed that she couldn't remember what her real name was, indicating that Motoko Kusanagi is actually only a pseudonym, just as Hideo Kuze's name is as well. Batou : is a main male character in the Ghost in the Shell series, recruited from the Rangers, the second best melee fighter in Section 9 and is the second in command under Major Motoko Kusanagi. Shirow has admitted that Batou is visually based on action-movie actor Steven Seagal. In the movie adaptations of Shirow's manga, Batou is a direct representation of Mamoru Oshii's opinions, views, and feelings that are presented throughout the story. He also cares for a cloned basset hound named Gabriel, and Oshii himself possesses a female basset hound named Gabriel. Batou keeps his life away from work mostly unknown. He also gave his favorite Tachikoma an unapproved, non-synthetic oil until the Major caught him. In the first Stand Alone Complex series, the Laughing Man hacked into his eyes so that Batou could not see him. According with Tachikomatic Days of episode 21 (Season 1), he has a can of beer after his bath and he takes out his eyes before going to sleep. Also, he often uses up his paycheck buying muscle training equipment for the upper body, which others find useless, considering his extensive number of cyborg parts (mainly torso and arms). In the first season of Stand Alone Complex, it is inferred that he uses it to remind himself of who he is, despite his cyberization, much like the watch the Major wears. In an interview on the DVD releases of Stand Alone Complex, Batou's Japanese voice actor theorized that Batou's use of exercise equipment was more for the purpose of exercising his mind and self-discipline rather than enhancing his body. Batou is also a chain smoker. Chief Aramaki : is chief of Public Security Section 9. In Stand Alone Complex, Lt. Col. Aramaki is a strict chief, and is referred to by others in Section 9 as the "old ape" (most likely because in the original manga he was drawn with a face that appeared to be half monkey, half man). Even so, he is fiercely loyal to the members of Section 9, and often puts his own career on the line to ensure the survival of the rest of his team. In 2nd GIG, Aramaki uses his political connections and no small amount of bargaining with the new prime minister to get Section 9 reinstated. He is shown to have a disconnected brother of similar age in the Dejima with the refugees, and in Solid State Society it is implied that he is the son of a once-feared military general, as well as that he was once married. It is revealed in Mamoru Oshii's Ghost In The Shell that Aramaki, together with Togusa, are the only fully human members of Section 9 (aside from a cyberbrain). *In the Stand Alone Complex Visual Book released by Hobby Japan, Aramaki's hair was poked at for fun in one comic strip when Batou makes some comments about it. Aramaki lifts his hair to reveal metallic parts, possibly for his cyberbrain. This incident freaked Batou out. *Near the end of Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG, Aramaki's missing brother, Yousuke Aramaki, appears to Kuze and asks him what he intends to do with the refugees. He was last seen in the last episode helping the refugees evacuate to the Dejima bridge via small boats. *The Solid State Society movie reveals that he was estranged from his mentor Colonel Tonoda whom he helped to put in prison (like his character does in the course of the original G.I.T.S manga) sometime before the SAC series began, and that he was actually married at one point. *Aramaki's physical appearance looks almost exactly like that of the character "Dusty the coffin maker" in the 1968 Spaghetti Western:'' If You Meet Sartana Pray for Your Death. Togusa : is the second most prominently featured male character in the ''Ghost in the Shell manga & anime series. In Stand Alone Complex it is stated that he is the only member of Section 9 who has not undergone cybernetic replacement in some manner as he had been referred to as 'natural'. In the movie it is claimed that it is precisely because of his lack of cybernetic enhancements that he was chosen for Kusanagi's team. In the manga, it is unclear as to what extent he has undergone cybernization, although in both the manga, anime and movies he has a cyberbrain like all other members. Togusa is 27 years old and is 5' 10 inches in height. In the Solid State Society movie, he is squad leader of the now expanded Section 9, after the Major's departure and Batou's refusal of the position. It is also stated in Solid State Society that Togusa had finally undergone cyberization, the extent of which, however, is unknown. His Japanese voice is provided by Koichi Yamadera, and Crispin Freeman in English (only for the TV series, Innocence, and Solid State Society.) Ishikawa : is the information warfare/technology specialist in Public Security Section 9. It has not been stated in the series thus far as to the degree that he has been cybernetically augmented, though character dialogue (and his long recovery time from an injury) suggests that he is one of the least augmented members of Section 9. His appearance is characterized by a large beard and perpetually unkept hair, and he is the oldest of Section 9's field operatives. Ishikawa is especially well-known for his frequent, long-winded and often rather complicated expository speeches to the other characters, in order to inform them (and the show's audience) of new story developments. Ishikawa is voiced by Yutaka Nakano in the original Japanese and Michael McCarty in the English dub. He was also played by the late Bob Papenbrook in the English dub of the first film. He formerly served with Kusanagi and Batou in South America when they were with the Ground Self-Defense Forces in the Japanese UN contingent. He was one of the earliest members recruited to be in Section 9 and seems to know the Major and her dislikes quite well. He is shown as being in charge of a pachinko parlor called Parlor Ishikawa, and on occasion uses the cyberbrains of the old men who play there to complete particularly heavy data gathering (though it seems the men suffer no ill effects or are even aware of their situation, and are in fact 'paid' with wins at pachinko for use of their 'processor' time). Ishikawa is the most seemingly laid-back member of the unit. Despite being a member of Section 9, Ishikawa appears to be relatively physically weak in comparison to the other members. He is almost never shown in combat (though in one episode he fires a shoulder-mounted cannon to disable a heavily-armored vehicle) and takes a support role during most missions in which he is dispatched. When he is captured late in the first season, he is shown as being easily taken into custody by Umibozu commandos sent to arrest him. This is possibly due to the fact that he is one of the least cybernetically enhanced members (along with Togusa and Saito) and thus, would have been at a disadvantage had he physically resisted. Late into the second series, Ishikawa is wounded in a suicide bomb attack on Section 9's tilt wing aircraft. Following this he is seen hospitalized and wearing a bandage on his left arm, this lends credit to the theory that he has little external cyberization, especially when in contrast to Batou's quick recovery from wounds in the same episode. * As a point of humor, a bottle of what appears to be Chivas Regal is seen in his office in the closing animation of season 1, as well as a similar bottle appearing in the first Ghost in the Shell movie, though no indications are given that he is alcoholic. It is known that he smokes cigarettes and cigars on occasion, particularly in stressful circumstances. * As stated in 2nd GiG episode 12, Ishikawa is a fan of American super hero comics. * Ishikawa also makes an appearance in Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence to deliver important information to Batou. *According with Tachikomatic Days of episode 22 (Season 1), he has a glass of milk after his bath and he takes off his beard before going to sleep. This was meant to contrast with the previous episode (21), that stated that Batou has a beer after his bath and takes out his cybernetic eye balls before going to sleep. Tachikomatic days are not meant to be taken seriously . Saito : Among the members of Section 9, is regarded as one of the least cyberized. He can handle any automatic firearm with deadly accuracy and precision, but his primary role is as the unit's tactical sniper. Saito's left arm is cybernetic, allowing him to support and steady extremely large sniper weapons with superhuman skill. His left eye was replaced with the "Hawkeye", a prosthetic eye that interfaces with satellites to allow for shots of incredible accuracy. The Hawkeye, however, can be hacked, as it is in Episode 2 of SAC. It is impossible for Saito to escape hacking by going into autistic mode because he needs to maintain his Hawkeye's satellite uplink. Saito is also valued for his ability to think like enemy snipers; on two separate occasions his ability at determining sniping locations impacted Section 9's actions. Like Ishikawa, Batou and Pazu, Saito is a cigarette smoker. Paz : is an investigator in Section 9. Before joining Public Security Section 9, Paz was rumored by various police circles to have been a gangster in several yakuza groups in Japan. Paz is the backup "jack-of-all-trades" for the field agents and is also a known chain smoker within the unit. Upon his first encounter with the Major, he remarked, "I never sleep with the same woman twice." He uses a folding knife in combat. In SAC 2nd GIG episode 13, Paz encounters an ex-lover scorned (Kaori Kawashima) who had adopted a body that was identical to his own down to the smallest detail. A knife fight ensues, and one "Paz" is stabbed through the eye and killed. It isn't made clear whether or not the victim was the real Paz or the impostor (Kaori), as they both have cuts across their torsos, and the surviving "Paz" says nothing. However, his behavior and expertise in subsequent episodes leads one to believe that the real Paz survived. His name is often pronounced as its Japanese counterpart, Pazu in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex series. Borma : (Originally romanized as Boma in the manga)is Section 9's resident explosives specialist, as shown several times during 2nd GIG. He is the only Section 9 operative with similar height and enhanced strength to Batou. He also has optical implant eyes of a similar general design to Batou's, though his optics are a different color and might be another model with different capabilities. Both his eyes and his baldness are his trademark features. In addition to his role as Section 9's explosives specialist, Borma often handles the task of rear support. In most assignments, he's the only member to carry heavy weaponry. He also works as the team's resident cyberviral warfare expert, often developing vaccines for viruses within minutes of their creation. He is usually teamed with either Saito for sniping duties, Pazu for general operations and Ishikawa for cyberweb research and viral warfare. Of his past, little is known though some can be guessed from speculation and comments made in the series. At one point, Borma was in the JSDF as a demolitions expert, possibly hinting that he was either a combat engineer or a special forces operative. This character's name is often pronounced as it's Japanese counterpart as Boma. Azuma : is one of Section 9's new recruits in Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig. Azuma was recruited as one of the field operatives in Section 9 from JGSDF Intelligence. He was present at the shipyard battle in which fellow rookie Yano died and was pulled out of field duty prior to the Dejima confrontation. At the end of 2nd Gig it is implied that Azuma is now a full fledged member of Section 9. Azuma is featured prominently at the beginning of Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society, supporting Togusa in an incident at the airport, as well as in Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence. Azuma also shows up in the manga Ghost in the Shell: Human-Error Processor 1.5 by Shirow Masamune as a source of comedy. Yano is one of Section 9's new recruits in Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG. Yano was recruited by Section 9 as a rookie and field operative.Yano was killed in the raid on Kuze's false location in the 2nd GIG episode "Chain Reaction", making him Section 9's first officer to be killed in the line of duty from hostile gunfire.Yano also appears briefly in the manga as a new recruit. In the manga he was killed by a Russian named Koil Krasnov, whom he was tailing as his first assignment. Proto : is one of Section 9's new recruits in 2nd GIG. Proto is Section 9's only (proto'type) bioroid member and was also the Tachikoma's maintenance technician (before becoming one of the new recruits). During the Dejima crisis Proto played a key role in helping Aramaki rescue the Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki, who had been relieved of her duty and arrested under charges of treason. Proto managed to gain access to the net, where he communicated with Section 9's Tachikoma units. Through them Proto was able to gain building blueprints and up-to-date information on Section 9's Dejima operation, as well as the location of the Prime Minister, before an attack barrier disabled him. Proto appears again in the ''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society movie, wearing the black uniform of Section 9 along with a sidearm, which suggests that he is now a field officer. Other characters Project 2501 Project 2501, also known as the Puppet Master, is an artificial intelligence program that achieved sentience in the original Ghost in the Shell film. Laughing Man The Laughing Man is a corporate terrorist whose true identity and nature are the subject of the first season of Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Yoko Kayabuki : is Japan's newly elected prime minister in Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG. Kayabuki first appears in the second season of Stand Alone Complex and is elected as Japan's first female prime minister. She reinstates Section 9 after a deal was made with Aramaki in the Stand Alone Complex, 2 years after the raid by Umibozu commandos on Section 9's headquarters. Politically, she was selected by the ruling party as an internal political movement to conservatism in the wake of the Laughing Man scandal that brought down the previous government. However, she was perceived as being politically weak - the Cabinet at this time was increasing in political power and becoming led by personality rather than by electoral responsibility. The undercurrent of secret manipulation by the Cabinet Intelligence Agency through the Individual Eleven / Refugee Crisis sought to make the Prime Minister a rubber stamping figurehead. Kayabuki becomes a victim of the Individual Eleven and is involved with Section 9's investigation into the case. During the refugee crisis, she is arrested under charges of treason for requesting United Nations intervention in the crisis, though this action on the part of the Ruling Party chairman was not sanctioned by either party, or electorate - her escape from custody and the aid of Section 9 prevented this secret coup d'état from becoming a reality, and also then sent a clear signal to the American Empire that Japan prefers a Stand-alone status within the international community. This demonstration of capability, and the calling in of favours owed at the height of the crisis increased her ability to control Japan in the wake thereof. She also demonstrated that she held clout from a military stand-point: The JASDF was her tool of choice for reminding the contending land and sea force commanders where Japan's true military prowess was to be found, from both a domestic and military stand-point. Kayabuki displayed great wisdom by selecting Daisuke Aramaki and Major Kusanagi as personal advisors that prevented potentially cataclysmic events during the beginning of her premiership. She appears briefly in Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society, where she remains Prime Minister, and Daisuke Aramaki's immediate superior. Kazundo Gouda : is head of a data manipulation division within the Cabinet Intelligence Service and is the one of the primary adversaries of Section 9 during the second anime series 2nd GIG. During the series, Motoko Kusanagi hacks into the Cabinet Intelligence Agency database to try and determine what Gouda's motives are. She learns that Gouda has given up dreams of power and instead works to facilitate the emergence of a hero for the masses in order to produce a conflict situation that will force a change in direction for Japan, a change that Gouda believes will return it to its glory days. To that end, Gouda masterminds the formation of the Individual Eleven terrorist group and the emergence of Hideo Kuze as the leader of alienated refugees. Individual Eleven The Individual Eleven (also occasionally translated as The Particularist Eleven) is a fictional terrorist group that Public Security Section 9 dealt with in Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG. The Individual Eleven's motive for terror is an essay also entitled "The Individual Eleven", which is actually a fake essay implanted with a computer virus that infects all who read it. It even infected Borma of Section 9, although he showed no further signs of symptoms as a result. The virus remains dormant up until the user downloads all of the other ten essays by Patrick Sylvestre (a fictional political theorist), when it programs the person infected by it to commit suicide.GITS Mythology. Retrieved on September 5, 2008. However, it seems the virus itself does not cause the members of the Individual Eleven to commit the acts of terror, it is their own political views which cause them to do so. Kuze is the only member to be unaffected by the Individual Eleven essay Virus.. The eleventh essay supposedly refers to the events surrounding the May 15th Incident, which was one of several incidents that led to the rise of Japanese militarism. The virus only affected those who possess cyberbrains, and, in addition, it is suggested by Kazundo Gouda that the virus affects only those individuals who were virgins prior to undergoing full cyberization. The Individual Eleven logo was designed by TERRATAG. The logo shows three characters. From top to bottom, they stand for three different numbers (9, 10 and 11). At the same time, In as Kanji they mean Vengeance,Infinity, and Samurai. The logo was used as the mysterious mark of the terrorists in much the same way as a traditional Japanese family mark (kamon) or a samurai logo on their flag. Hideo Kuze : is a full cyborg, a former SDF member, and a member of the Individual Eleven terrorist group whose formation was brought about by Kazundo Gouda. He is the second primary adversary of Section 9, along with Gouda, in 2nd GIG. Unlike the rest of the Individual Eleven members, Kuze does not commit suicide. Instead, he identifies with the grievances of the sizable refugee population in Japan, assuming leadership of a refugee resistance movement. According to the interview with Takayuki Goto, Kuze is modeled after the half-Japanese and half-Taiwanese actor Takeshi Kaneshiro. Kubota : Kubota is an army Intelligence Officer and former colleague of Aramaki. He often provides Aramaki with inside information. He appears to be of the same JGSDF Academy Class as Chief Aramaki, and appears to have equivalent rank (Colonel), though he is also interested in advancing his career politically, often handing unpleasant tasks over to Section 9 in order to prevent blame for 'dirty business' being officially attached to his record of conduct. Takakura : As the Chief Cabinet Secretary, Takakura is the main powerbroker within the Kayabuki government. He is in league with Kazundo Gouda and helps to further the CIS's aims. Kugutsu Mawashi is the name of an entity responsible for controlling the remote body of Civil Servant Takaaki Koshiki. According to dialogue in Solid State Society,Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Solid State Society Takaaki Koshiki died mysteriously at home from illness, but that his remote was subsequently involved in the conspiracy that was uncovered during the course of the film. The existence of a hidden Puppeteer was therefore theorised to have been responsible for Takaaki Koshiki's actions following his demise. After distinguishing himself, Takaaki Koshiki got reassigned to the Health-Welfare joint project headed by Munei Ito. He secretly built his own infrastructure into the project sometime during its development. This infrastructure abducted children at risk from their families and sheltered them with Old-Age Kifu, who would bequeath them their wealth upon death, before the children were finally brought to Munei's secret education facilities at the Seishomin Welfare Center. Kugutsu Mawashi's role was also in using his hub-cyberbrain to crystallize the rhizome of the Old-Age Kifu that utilized the Healthcare network to become the Solid State Society. Alternatively, it is suggested by Batou that Kugutsu Mawashi may have been the personification of the collective consciousness of the Old-Age Kifu. References Ghost in the Shell Category:Ghost in the Shell characters Ghost in the Shell fr:Personnages de Ghost in the Shell ru:Список персонажей «Ghost in the Shell» uk:Список персонажів Ghost in the Shell